Blood is Thicker
by Spanish Surprise
Summary: After discovering the Dark Lord was on the hunt for a boy prophesied to end him, a group of parents make a blood oath to each other to protect their sons at any costs. Not long after, the Potters are dead, the Longbottoms are tortured to the point of mere existence, the Dark Lord is vanquished and little baby Harry is left with a scar and a seriously pissed off grandmother...
1. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Title**: Blood is Thicker

**Author**: Spanish Surprise

**Rating**: All over the place, but M for the sake of the alphabet (language and such, some adult themes)

**Summary**: After discovering the Dark Lord was on the hunt for a boy prophesied to end him, a group of parents make a blood oath to each other to protect their sons at any costs. Not long after, James and Lily Potter are dead, Franks and Alice Longbottom are tortured to the point of mere existence, the Dark Lord is vanquished and little baby Harry is left with a scar and a seriously pissed off grandmother...

**o0o0o0o**

"Has it not stopped raining then?" Lily Potter asked, as her brother in law was escorted into the spacious drawing room by the small elf. He grinned and shook his head and body much like a giant dog. The women in the room squealed as they were pelted with drops of rain.

"That answer your question, Lil?" Sirius replied cheekily. James Potter and Frank Longbottom chuckled at their friend's humor.

Lily scoffed playfully and relaxed back against her husband on the small, two person sofa. Sirius removed his coat and went and scooped up one of small, dark haired boys from the middle of the carpet where they played with stuffed animals and such. "Hello there godson!" he cooed. "How are you-"

"That's not your godson Sirius." Alice Longbottom said deadpanned. The boy he was holding was in fact her ten month old son, Neville. Lily rolled her eyes as James and Frank roared in laughter again.

Sirius frowned as he held the baby out in front of him for closer inspection. It was indeed baby Neville. He shrugged and smacked a sloppy kiss on the infant anyway. "No matter."

"Maybe we should have had gone with Remus after all," James muttered to his wife as Sirius returned Neville to the floor and picked up the other dark haired boy. "Honestly, how do you not know your own godson?"

Sirius chuckled as he smiled at the green eyed, raven haired baby. "Babies all look the same. See, chubby, dark haired." Baby Harry smiled at his godfather, proudly showing off his first two teeth. After a moment Sirius plopped himself on the ground as the two babies made short work of pulling his long hair, and climbing all over him.

Alice's heart seemed to melt at the scene. "He might as well be the godfather of the group, seeing as he's got no kids of his own."

"By my own choice mind you!" Sirius jibed back.

"Or it could be because there's probably not a single witch in Britain that hasn't heard of the infamous Sirius Black." James teased.

"Yes, they say he's quite the dog." Lily added.

"Don't tell me you've been humping people again Sirius," Frank said between laughs. "I thought you knocked that habit."

Sirius made a face. "Ha ha. You lot are so funny." He winced slightly as Harry tugged particularly hard at the roots of his hair. "Now stop those vicious lies, there are children present."

They all laughed again as the small house elf appeared with a tray of whiskey for the adults, and two bottle for the babies. For a while, they all sat and talked while Harry and Neville gradually succumbed to sleep. Alice and Lily made to place them in the two cribs that James conjured before rejoining their husbands on the couches.

Sirius looked around at Frank and Alice and James and Lily. "Maybe I ought to meet a decent lady. I'm feeling very lonely right now..."

"Well I know that you and Remus get along pretty well..." Frank stated. Sirius glared at him as James sniggered.

The rain continued to beat down on the windows as the night wore on. Just as James was gathering up Harry from his crib, the small elf appeared again.

"Master Longbottom," she said in her squeaky voice. "Professor Dumbledore is here to speak with you all. He is asking that the Potters please stay."

Alice and Lily exchanged curious glances and Frank nodded. "Please escort him upstairs Mimi." The elf bowed low and disappeared, only to reappeared moments later with Albus Dumbledore himself. His cloak was hardly wet, though they knew it to be a ferocious storm out, and his long white beard looked particularly fluffy. His half moon spectacles were in place and his nose was as crooked as ever. Frank indicated that he take a seat. All the adults couldn't help but notice that the old wizard looked most troubled, and appeared to have aged since they last saw him at the Order's meeting.

Alice was immediately worried. "Albus?" she asked urgently. "Is everything alright? This is a pretty late time to call."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly and looked at the crib where Neville still slept, and at Jame's arm, where Harry too remained sleeping. He wished he could be like them at the moment, content and safe in his parent's arms; of course that dream died many long years ago.

"I'm afraid I have very grave news." Dumbledore replied. "Lord Voldemort has decided his next move."

"What's that racist bastard up to now?" Sirius asked angrily. James handed off Harry to Lily and he stood up next to Sirius, his armed crossed menacingly.

"A prophecy was made several nights ago as I was interviewing a Seer for the position of Divination. The prophecy stated that a boy born as the seventh month dies, to parents that denied the Dark Lord thrice, was said have a power the Dark Lord knows not." Albus saw no need to tell who had made the prediction, or that it was made unknowingly.

Alice and Lily exchanged glances again. Lily unconsciously drew Harry closer to her chest.

Albus sighed and continued. "The prophecy also stated that this child would be the only one to defeat Lord Voldemort. Specifically, neither can live while the other survived (JKR- OOP)."

"And?" Sirius prompted impatiently. He had an inkling that this wasn't nearly the brunt of the bad news.

"A servant of Lord Voldemort was apparently eavesdropping and overheard the prophecy, naturally he returned to his master and relayed what he had heard."

"No," Alice began shaking her head furiously and all but apparated to her son's side, hurriedly grabbing him up in her arms. "don't say it, Albus! Don't you dare say it!" she cried.

Lily, seeming to read her friend's thoughts fought the tears that threatened to spill. She began rocking her baby in arms and tried to force herself not to hyperventilate, because unlike the fathers, the mothers already knew what Dumbledore was going to say.

Albus stopped to catch his breath. He looked away from Frank and James who seemed to be reaching the same conclusion. He forced the next part out. "His servant did not hear the entire prophecy and because of his mistake, Lord Voldemort, I'm afraid, he's going to come for Harry."

And just like that, Lily Potter lost it. She stared at her former headmaster, eyes brimming with tears, praying that it was all just a cruel joke. "Not my Harry." she kept repeating. "Not Harry."

Sirius was beside himself. "I'll kill him myself. BASTARD! What makes him so sure it's our Harry? Plenty of children are born in July. HE'S A BABY FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Dumbledore could hardly say he was surprised. "Yes, but no other wizarding family has declined joining Lord Voldemort's army three times except for the Longbottoms and the Potters. Any other person would have been killed had they said no once, but because of your high standing, he was more persistent that usual."

"We'll protect him," Frank said fiercely, and Alice nodded her head vigorously.

"Who was the death eater?" James asked coldly, the first words he'd spoken since his son had been marked for death.

Dumbledore would hope that little detail would escape unnoticed. He was positive no stone would be unturned if James and Sirius had discovered what their slippery former classmate had done. "That is of no consequence." he replied smoothly.

This of course only enraged the adults in the room. "THE HELL IT IS! I WANT TO KILL THE MAN THAT COULDN'T KEEP HIS DAMNED MOUTH SHUT!"

His shouting had awoken the babies and Alice and Lily struggled to console their crying children. "How could you not tell us who the monster is?" Alice asked pleadingly. "Surely you know?"

"You can't possibly see the good in this one, Albus." Sirius said disbelievingly. When Dumbledore did not reply Sirius stared at the man with a newfound hatred in his eyes.

Frank stepped away from his wife and child and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye. "You said the servant didn't hear the whole prophecy? Then tell us the whole prophecy." he all but demanded.

Albus shook his head sadly. "Also something I cannot tell you, as the prophecy was not made to me. I cannot tell you the entire message word for word, nor can I dispel it's contents."

James realized they would have better luck retrieving the cursed thing from the Hall of Prophecy for all the answers Dumbledore was giving them. The marauder was rapidly losing his patience for the man. "What can you tell us then?" he asked sarcastically.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I suggest a Fidelis Charm, and the secret keeper someone Voldemort would least expect."

The room was quiet. Silently, Alice passed off a wide-eyed Nevile to his father and stood to her feet. Quick as ever, she had he wand out and pointed squarely between Dumbledore's eyes. "Get out of my house." she said in a dangerously low voice.

Dumbledore eyed her wand wearily. HE proceeded to use his best soothing voice to placate the woman. "Alice, please. We mustn't act rash in these times-"

"GET OUT THIS INSTANT!" she screeched. "MY GODSON IS BEING HUNTED BY FUCKING VOLDEMORT AND YOUR ADVICE IS TO USE A BLOODY FIDELIS CHARM? AS THE SUPPOSED LEADER OF LIGHT YOU'RE DOING A TERRIBLE EFFING JOB OF KEEPING THE DARKNESS AT BAY! OUT I SAID OUT!"

Sirius and Frank made to quickly grab hold of the angry witch as the tip of her wand began smoking. James stared at the headmaster, eyes full of reproach. "We're done here, Albus. Please don't attempt to contact us again."

Recognizing, although not familiar with, defeat, Albus let himself out of the room. Moments later, Alice and Lily were clutching at each other, crying their hearts out. It wasn't just Lily or James' son, Harry and Neville belonged to all of the adults in the room, and Remus too Even the shy Peter had been seen tickling Neville's tummy once or twice.

"We can beat this," Sirius said seriously. "we'll go into hiding, and I hate to admit the Fidelis would be our best bet."

"Godric's Hollow?" Lily asked uncertainly. "Won't he know where that is by now?"

Frank shook his head. "Not yet. It's already protected with minor spells. And unless he's run into Remus, there's no way he can find out where it is." the group managed a small chuckle as they all knew that at the moment, Remus was probably running around the woods somewhere with claws, fur, and a tail.

"Who would be secret keeper?" Alice wondered. "He would automatically suspect us and Sirius, and probably Remus as well."

James pondered for a moment. "Peter?"

At the moment, the shy man was traveling to Albania, where his parents now resided. He was due to return any day now. Sirius shook his head. "You can't risk a few days waiting on him."

Lily agreed. "Sirius, you'll be secret keeper. When Peter returns, we'll speak with him. Only the five of us know this plan and we must keep it that way." she pleaded.

Alice nodded anxiously. "Of course Lily. I love you all. We must remain safe and sound and we'll get through this."

Sirius turned to Frank. "I know we joked about this earlier, but I would gladly become Neville's other godfather as well."

Frank and James nodded. "And we could also be godparents too, and you for Harry."

Lily and Alice nodded eagerly. "Take out your wands," Lily instructed to Sirius. Lily placed Harry in Alice's arms while Frank wrapped both of his around her; they looked like a family, like Harry could be their son. James and Lily each placed a hand on them. Sirius cleared his throat. "You you, Frank Augustus and Alice Lillian Longbottom solemnly swear on your magic, to take the responsibility as godparents for Harry James Potter?"

"We do." they replied.

"Do you promise as godparents, to protect, and keep Harry safe if his natural parents are no longer able to do so?"

Again they replied, "We do."

"And do you promise to always treat Harry like a son, and cherish him as you do your own, ensuring that he receives as much love and care in your home as he would with his parents?"

"We do." the replied in unison. A silver, blue, and gold strand of light emerged from Sirius' wand and wound itself around the Longbottoms and the Potters, glowing brightly for a moment, and then fading. Alice placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

Since Lily and James were already godparents to Neville, Sirius took hold of Neville with Alice and Frank while James performed the spell. Sirius kissed Neville when it was done.

Not long after, the Potters and Sirius bade the Longbottoms goodnight and left for Godric's Hollow, where they would perform the Fidelis Charm. Alice watched sadly as Frank put Neville to bed. She loved her friends dearly and would hate to see any harm come to them and she knew they would die before they let anything happen to Harry of Neville. She couldn't shake the feeling the fear from the far corners of her mind, because as much as they wanted to protect their loved ones, Voldemort wanted to kill them.

There was not a wizard left alive once Voldemort decided he wanted them to die.

**o0o0o0o**

"Mum, could you watch Neville for a little while?" Frank called as he and his wife made their way into the luxurious den where the Longbottom matriarch was reading a novel. "He's taking a nap, Alice and I need to make a run to Gringotts, then we promised to stop by Lily and James' place."

Augusta Longbottom looked over the top of her reading glasses and watched as Alice casually stuck her hand into the candy dish that sat on top of the mantle. In an instant, Augusta had used a silent summoning spell and the entire dish zoomed to her side, leaving a bewildered Alice.

"What?" she said indignantly. "I was only grabbing a piece of gum."

Augusta smiled. She knew Alice to have an incurable sweet tooth. "Get some in the Alley. These are for the muggle children. Today they celebrate Halloween by dressing up as us and begging complete strangers for candy." she tutted disapprovingly, but smiled at Alice who was pouting.

"Mum, it's not like any muggles are coming near the mansion, you put up muggle repelling charms." Frank pointed out.

Alice beamed and Augusta faked a scowl. She withdrew a single piece of blowing gum and held it in her hand. "Fine. But I don't know why you would ruin your pearly white teeth with so much sugar and sweets."

"I'm a witch." Alice replied obviously. "I can fix them."

Frank chuckled as his mother handed over the candy to his wife. "Only because you've given me such a wonderful grandson." she replied as Alice began chewing on the treat. "And Neville."

Alice and Frank gave her equal looks of 'are you serious?'" It was Augusta's turn to chuckle. "I jest, I jest," she said, slipping a piece of candy from the dish into her own mouth. "But Harry is a very wonderful child, please send my regards to the Potters won't you? They simply must come around more. In dark times like these, there is no place better to be than with family."

Alice smiled at the woman. At times she was stern, but there was no doubting the love she had for her family and friends. Frank leaned in and gave his mother a peck on the cheek while Alice snuck another piece of candy from the dish. Augusta watched her daughter in law pocket the wrappers as they left the room to apparate into the Leaky Cauldron.

Augusta would later invest in a pensieve solely to recount those moments with her son and wife, as it was the last complete conversation they ever had.

**o0o0o0o**

Augusta was in a right state; it had just been broadcast all over the Wizarding Wireless Network that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was vanquished and the cause was a backfiring curse intended for Harry Potter. Many long years fighting against him and his army, and it took a mere baby a few seconds to deflect his curse and send the monster to hell where he belonged. Baby Harry emerged with only a scratch. Of course, if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had made it far enough to aim his wand at Harry, that meant that Lily and James were also dead. Also confirmed by the WWN.

Distraught by this news alone, it had been hours since Frank and Alice had returned. She knew they were headed for Gringotts and assumed that since they were not confirmed dead along with the Dark Lord, James and Lily, then they must not have made it there. The question was, where were they?

Augusta frequently found herself staring at the one year that sat gazing at her with his wide, brown eyes and chubby face. He appeared to be asking her the same question.

Not even an hour later, a small screech owl wearing a chain with the St. Mungo's emblem on it tapped at her window. Augusta open the window and permitted the bird to enter. While she read the letter, her face became a mask of horror. She was at a loss for words. Her own children...Could this day get any worse?

She was broken from her thoughts as the owl nipped Neville's ear in what he thought was an affectionate way, but only reduced the baby to tears.

**o0o0o0o**

"Albus you simply can't place him here!" Minerva pleaded for seemed like the hundredth time. "I've watched them all day and can tell you honestly they are the worst sort of muggles there are. He will not thrive here!"

_That is the idea,_ Albus thought to himself. He continued on clicking his diluminator in his quest to sheath the entire Privet Drive in darkness and shadows. "Minerva, please trust me. Harry needs to be with his family." he indicated to the neat and tidy Number 4. "They are his last surviving relatives."

Minerva was losing patience. "What about godparents? Surly he has godparents?"

Dumbledore turned to address his colleague. There was so much she needed to learn. "Of course. But seeing as Sirius Black has gone missing, and Frank and Alice Longbottom are in no fit state to raise their own child, what do you suppose we do?"

Minerva hated when he spoke to her like she was a child who had said something foolish. She narrowed her eyes at him but her words were lost as Hagrid touched down on a very familiar looking motorbike, albeit, much much larger.

"Well," the half giant sniffed, while approaching the two. There was a small bundle in his massive arms. "here's the little tyke."

Dumbledore smiled kindly up at him. "I trust that you ran into no problems?"

Hagrid sniffed again. "No. Funny thing was, that right there is Sirius' motorbike. Bit funny how it ended up there I 'spose. But I just had teh," he sobbed. "teh get little Harry out. The place was in ruins. I used me umbrella to make the bike a bit larger and flyin' over here he must've fallen asleep."

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he took the baby from Hagrid's arms, he walked up the path to the front door, Minerva at his side and Hagrid's wails in the background. He placed the sleeping baby right on the doorstep and removed a letter addressed to Petunia Dursley on top of the blankets.

Minerva took one look at the lightening shaped scar on Harry's forehead and wondering how many other scars he would acquire before reaching Hogwarts when he turned eleven. She heard Albus mutter a simple "Good luck, Harry," and watched furiously as he turned and apparated away. After several moments, she transformed into a cat and slinked off into the night.

Realizing he was alone after some time, the teary eyed Hagrid settled back on his new bike, revved up the engine, and began the long journey back to his little hut on the Hogwarts ground in Scotland.

**o0o0o0o**

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" the headmaster looked up from his desk as a woman a few years older than McGonagall exited the fireplace in his office in a blur of green flames. The vulture on her hat wobbled ominously. "What is the meaning of this?"

He regarded her with polite interest. He had no doubt as to where this meeting was headed. "Why Augusta, I must say I'm presently surprised."

"You bloody well better to be," she said while straightening her crisp suit. "Where is my grandson? I demand you tell me this instant!"

Dumbledore hid the small smirk on his face. "Well, I assume you wouldn't leave him alone in your mansion, I must take a guess and say that your elf Mimi is attending to young Neville at the moment."

Augusta could barely contain her rage. The nerve of this man. "You know bloody well I'm not talking about Neville. I know where he is! I'm speaking of Harry Potter!"

"Really?" Dumbledore feigned surprised. "I was not aware of the relation between you and young Harry. I must look into that."

"You'll do no such thing, you meddlesome old fool!" Augusta bellowed. "He was entrusted to the care of my Frank and Alice! Who are you to deny them that? And to leave him with muggles who no doubt despise magic? Do not for one moment think that Lily Potter has neglected to share her relationship, or lack thereof, with her sister and brother in law with myself."

Dumbledore thought for a moment. Of course she would know of the animosity between the sisters, but no matter. "Yes, that may be so. But As I understand, Harry Potter was entrusted to Frank and Alice, and unless there has been, forgive me, some miracle, I believe the two currently hold permanent rooms in St. Mungo's?"

Augusta actually took a step back, her face showing pain, and horror at the old man's words. "How could you be so cruel? Alice and Frank worshiped you, and you speak of their...misfortune so casually? Albus, I had no idea there was this side of you."

Dumbledore cursed himself. He had no desire to be thought of as the bad guy. His face softened immediately. "Augusta, I'm terribly sorry the way that came out. I was enamored with Frank and Alice and I can't tell you how hurt I am by their unfortunate fate. Please, accept my apology?"

His eyes bore into hers and after a moment she gave a curt nod. "As for Harry Potter, I know that your Frank and Alice were his godparents, but that was the extent of it. Since they cannot take care of him, I have decided to become his magical guardian whilst his only remaining blood relations take charge of him until he becomes of age."

Augusta hid her contempt for the old man. "Of course, I can see your logic, leader of the light as the magical guardian of the boy who lived." she fought the urge to scoff at the man. "I do wish that you would occasionally allow myself and Neville to visit him, as they were very close and their parents did intend for them to grow up as brothers."

Dumbledore almost felt sorry for the woman. But Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom becoming friends before Hogwarts just wasn't in his plans. "I'm sorry Augusta. But as you know, Harry's aunt and uncle will have a hard enough time dealing with a magical nephew, but I think your presence will offset them more. I myself will not even be in contact with them and I strongly advise that you do not attempt to contact him either."

Augusta had had it with him. She fixed him with one haughty gaze that only a pureblooded witch could muster and turned to make her leave via floo. Before she stepped into the green flames she turned for one more word with Dumbledore.

"You may not wish for me or my Neville to contact Harry, who is my extended family whether you like it or not, but let us look at Lily and James, and Frank and Alice; we do not always get what we wish, Albus."

And with that final remark, the matriarch was on her way, though Longbottom Manor was her last destination.

**o0o0o0o**

**So you may or may not have noticed, but I kinda sorta don't really like Dumbledore. I think he's more than a little manipulating and is the living embodiment of the phrase, "My way or the highway" to his liking. **

**Not very nice of him. **

**Anywho, please leave your feedback for this story as I would really appreciate it. Sometimes I have a tendency to start a fic, and then lose the fire for it and just delete it altogether. That usually happens when I feel like no body wants to read it. **

**So, to help me out a lot (if you all could be so kind) and I'm sure this is the case with thousands of other young writers, please give us some feedback or we'll never know how our fics can be improved, nor can we answer questions. **

**I personally really want to finish this but if I don't have the support, how can I?**

**Don't take this as a guilt trip either, as if even one person tells me they want me to finish it, I'll do it for that one person. **

**And then bake them cookies. Who doesn't like cookies?  
**

**Please and Thank you, love to you all**

**~Spanish Surprise.**


	2. A Furry Little Vengeance

**Hello! **

**Very pleased with the reviews I received for chapter 1 and I would like to thank you all :)**

**So, please enjoy chapter 2, and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

o0o0o0o

Amelia Bones, new Director of Magical Law Enforcement, was currently sitting behind her desk in deep thought. She and her good friend Emeline Vance had made lunch plans and the DMLE was considering their options.

The Leaky Cauldron of course would not do as it just wasn't the cleanest of places. They could apparate to Hogsmeade and visit Romerta's or the Three Broomsticks. Ozr maybe they would even try muggle London..

Her thoughts were cut off as her senior auror Kingsley Shacklebolt poked his head inside the door. "Director Bone, there is a Madame Longbottom outside to see you. She says it is urgent." he rumbled in his deep voice.

Amelia nodded once. The Longbottoms were one of those families that never caused issues, and unlike most pureblooded family, didn't fall to the social climbing ways. "Send her in, Shack."

A moment later, a very hassled looking Augusta entered Amelia's office. She gave Amelia a kind smile and moved forward to shake the Director's hand. "Good afternoon Director Bones. Please excuse my barging in here without an appointment but this is of the utmost importance."

Amelia gestured for her to take a seat and wondered profusely what could make the old woman so frazzled. "Please, Madam Longbottom, what's the problem and how can I fix it?"

"As you know, on Halloween night James and Lily Potter were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and their son Harry, was the only survivor." Amelia nodded. She doubted there was a wizard in Britain that didn't know the events that transpired on that fateful night.

Augusta continued. "Well, the Potters received warning before hand and as a precaution, they entrusted

Harry to Frank and Alice as their godson."

Amelia felt the familiar pang in her heart. Frank and Alice were two of her favorite aurors, and when she found out what happened to them at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, it was all she could do to not hunt the crazy bitch down herself. One day though, she would meet her end. This was the promise Amelia made to herself, and the rest of the distraught aurors that worked side by side with the Longbottoms.

Augusta conjured a hanker chief and wiped her eyes. "Why I'm really here though is to report the possible endangerment of a child, Harry Potter to be exact. James and Lily and Frank and Alice were closer than anyone, the same with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The House of Longbottom and Potter have been longstanding allies for several generations. Neville and Harry were to be raised as brothers should anything happen to their parents and I for one do not believe Albus Bloody Dumbledore had the right to make himself magical guardian of the child, and then ship him off to muggles who hate magic!"

This was news to Amelia. "I'm confused, weren't you to be the magical guardian? And what has Albus have to do with any of this?"

Augusta sniffed. "I'll tell you what. He took it upon himself to take Harry from my care and send him off to Lily Potter's sister, Petunia Dursley. I've known Lily for years and she wasted no time in telling me that her sister and brother in law were the kind of muggles that would have no problem burning witches at the stake! They hate magic and they hated Lily and James. I have fears that they will harm him as long as he is in their 'care'."

Amelia was at a loss for words. She knew how close the Longbottoms and Potters were, so naturally it would fit that little baby Harry be with people his parents trusted fully. Since the murders of the Potters and Frank and Alice being tortured, it was a wonder that the woman was keeping herself together. She wondered if she heard about Sirius Black.

Her voice was soft when she spoke. "Augusta, did you hear about Sirius Black?"

Augusta immediately stiffened. "I did. And I don't believe a word of it. And apparently he didn't even receive a trial."

Amelia nodded. "Yes, the former DMLE Barty Crouch was not quite right, after the whole ordeal with his son. Tragic...but I'm afraid there's nothing to do now. Perhaps, Albus was right in placing Harry with muggles?"

Augusta narrowed his eyes. "Sirius Black would never betray his best friends to..to Voldemort. He would rather die than do so, he's said so. As for Harry, please, Amelia. Don't take my word for it, but why don't you watch for yourself? See the environment that Dumbledore has placed him in and you, as Director of Magical Law Enforcement, decide if that is fit for any child. I personally never met Petunia's family, but she is not a liar and I'm sure she would not have exaggerated in this case."

Amelia nodded. "I'll look into you claim, that's all I can do for now. If I think that he is in no danger with the muggles, he will remain there. Thank you for your concern Augusta."

The Longbottom Matriarch understood that the meeting was over and took her leave at once. She hurried home and attended to her grandson Neville.

Back at the Ministry, Amelia had Kingsley and Jones make a day trip to Surey. She gave them express orders to keep an eye on the muggles and Harry, and to report back to her in three days time.

Shack and Hestia only had to observe for two days before they had their report completed. Compared to the other baby, a large seemingly obese child, Harry was treated with much disdain from both adults in the house. They let him cry for hours, hardly changed his nappies, and seemed to think that one barely full bottle a day was sufficient. Hardly the conditions a the boy who lived, much less any child, deserved to grow up in. They had to report these muggles' treatment of Harry back to Amelia as soon as possible.

No less than a week later, Amelia had sent an owl to Augusta, requesting her to floo into her office as soon as possible. From there the two apparated to the Dursleys, who were happy to see them once they stated their business, and the two vicious muggles wasted no time in handing the baby 'freak' to the old woman with the vulture on her hat.

**o0o0o0o**

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Please see the list provided for all of your necessary school supplies, robes, and books. _

_Term begins on September 1, and we expect your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Thank you very much, and enjoy your summer,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Nev! Gran!" Harry called excitedly. "I got into Hogwarts! I got in, I got in!"

Neville and his grandmother watched as Harry waved his letter around and jumped around the den like a madman.

"Of course you got in Harry," Neville said obviously. He smiled at his godbrother. "why wouldn't you?"

Harry stopped and shrugged. He had been feeling slightly put out when Neville had received his letter a few days before. But now he figured the owl might have just gotten delayed. Augusta smiled at her two boys. She was unbelievable proud of them and remembered the day her Frank received his very own Hogwarts letters. It was wonderful to watch then, and even more so now.

She smiled at the two and summoned their book lists. "Well, I suppose you two expect a trip to Diagon Alley in the near future?"

The boys nodded excitedly. They loved visiting the alley. People tended to stare a lot, but that didn't matter to them, they just kept on walking with their heads up high, just like their gran had taught them.

"Gran., can we go and see mum and dad?" Neville asked. He had been waiting for Harry to get his own letter before they made the weekly trip to St. Mungo's to visit Frank and Alice. "I want to show them our letters." Harry nodded furiously. His parents might not be with them anymore, but he had a wonderful grandmother and godparents that he knew someday would come back to them.

Their gran looked at the clock on the wall. It had at least seven hands on it, all of which seeming to move in no particular pattern, but she swore every time they asked that it was just like reading a regular clock, despite the fact that their were no numbers. It was a little after ten am. She nodded at Harry and Neville. "I suppose we could visit your parents today. Mimi!" she called for the small elf.

"Yes Mistress?" the elf bowed to her.

"Mimi, please bring me my handbag. We're going to visit Frank and Alice, and then have lunch at Barney's." she looked at the two bouncing boys who stared at her with wide eyes. She sighed. "As well as my vault key for Gringotts."

"Yes Mistress." elf said again and popped away and returned several moments later amidst many whoops and laughter from the two boys. The elf smiled to herself. Harry and Neville were very much like their fathers, both of whom Mimi missed very much. She adored the Potters as much as she adored her own family.

"Thank you very much Mimi." Augusta said the proud elf. She turned to Harry and Neville and put on her best 'stern grandmother' expression. "Alright you two, you'll be going by side-along apparation. Shape up, we'll be in public. You are two outstanding young men from very proud houses."

"Yes gran." Neville and Harry said in unison. They stood tall and still as their gran smoothed down hair and wiped stains off of chins. They had heard this talk several times before and could say it by heart. To an outsider, Augusta Longbottom was the embodiment of a firm grandmother that believed children were to be seen, and not heard. Unsurprising, seeing as she was a pureblood matriarch. But to Harry and Neville and Mimi, she was the kindest woman in the world and her home, large as it was, was filled to the capacity with love and kindness. Both boys respected this woman greatly.

After deeming both children in good shape, they made their way to the manor's apparation point in the back garden. Each boy grabbed a hold of Augusta's hands and she turned on the spot, vanishing with a loud _CRACK_.

Seconds later, they appeared in an alley behind an old storefront shop. Straightening her jacket and attempting to re-flatten Harry's hair, Augusta looked around and saw three healers seemingly freeze in place. She wrinkled her nose at the smell and smoke of muggle cigarettes.

"Disgusting habit," she said disdainfully. "Let's go." she began a brisk walk and Harry and Neville followed, quietly snickering at the sheepish looking healers.

They reached the front where an old doll sat in the window. It was almost second nature as they stated their business and one by one, stepped forward through the glass.

The reception area was empty but for a few people, and they wasted no time in marching right up to the receptionist, a slightly stocky witch with a ridiculously curly hairdo. She was studiously engrossed in what Augusta deemed as a trashy romance novel while she absentmindedly stirred a cup of steaming coffee. Augusta cleared her throat.

The witch gave a start and hastily put her book away, and looked up and smiled at the woman and the two boys peeking over the edge of the desk. "Welcome to St. Mungo's. How may I be of assistance?"  
Her name tag read "Stacy."

"Thank you Miss... Stacy." Augusta replied. "Augusta Longbottom, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter here to see Frank and Alice Longbottom. Psychiatric Ward."

She nodded and waved her wand at a weird looking device with knobs and buttons. The machine whirled to life and a minute later, spouted out three visitor's badges. She handed them to the waiting party. "Enjoy your visit." she said with a smile.

The three made the familiar trek up to the fourth floor, spell damage, and entered room number 43A where Alice Longbottom stared blankly out of the window. She turned around when August closed the door with a snap.

Neville took a tentative step forward. He would very much like to rush her and squeeze the life out of her with a hug, but didn't want to startle her. "Hello mum," he said softly.

Alice regarded the boy with blank eyes and stumbled forward, arm outstretched. She touched her son's face with light fingertips and for a fraction of a second, Neville thought he almost saw recognition in her eyes.

Harry made his way over to his other godparent. Frank Longbottom was lying in bed, staring ahead at the ceiling, much like he had been for nearly eleven years. He had not year progressed to walking about like his wife. Harry grasped his hand in his own and smiled down at the brave man. "Hello Uncle Frank. Won't you believe I got my Hogwarts letter today."

"Yeah mum, me and Harry are going to Hogwarts!" Neville said, barely able to keep his excitement down. Augusta watched as he pulled his letter out of his pocket and hand it to his mother. She took it wit uncertain hands and stared at, but not really seeing the words. She hesitantly touched the wax seal that bore the Hogwarts coat of arms.

Augusta watched as her grandson continued his one sided conversation with his mother. She felt a pang in her heart as she recalled some of her conversation with her daughter in law. Alice was certainly a charming young witch and while Augusta at first thought the bubbly girl would be too much for her mild mannered and shy son, she knew better than anyone that Alice was most certainly his perfect match. She moved over to Frank's bed and began fluffing the pillows and bustling about making sure he was comfortable while half listening to Harry talk to him.

After a while, Neville wandered over to his father while Harry went to speak with his godmother. Harry missed his parents terribly, but he was comforted by the thought that one day, his godparents would come back to them, regardless of what the healers said. If he couldn't have his parents, then he would most certainly do all that he could to ensure that his godparents would be able to one day live the life that they wanted.

All too soon, the boys were saying goodbye to Frank and Alice. Augusta watched as Alice slowly stepped towards Neville. He approached her, a curious look on his face and almost cried when she held out her hand to him. He balled his fist tightly around the mysterious object and only opened up his palm when they were safely out of St. Mungo's and on their way to Barney's Lunch Café .

Augusta pretended not to notice the young boy stare at the blowing gum wrapper for several long minutes.

**o0o0o0o**

"Now, remember what I told you," Augusta repeated herself for what Neville and Harry was sure the hundredth time. "Do not-"

"Pick fights with other students, do not respond to foolishness of any kind, always pay close attention in class and do not for any reason discriminate against any student or teacher because of blood status or you will surely take a layer of skin off of us both." The Longbottom matriarch looked at her grandsons in alight alarm as they quoted her small speech exactly word for word. They gave her identical grins.

She nodded curtly and continued ushering them through the crowded King's Cross station. "Well I'm extremely pleased that you two listen to me," she hid the smile on her face. "Suppose you remember the next bit? I decided to extend it just a tiny bit."

"Don't fall asleep in History of Magic?" Neville asked.

"Always keep extra socks on hand?" Harry added helpfully.

Augusta mocked rolling her eyes and kneeled down in front of the two boys. She placed a comforting hand on each of their shoulders. Standing side by side, they were almost mirror images of their fathers, though Neville had his mother's baby face, and Harry had Lily's green eyes.

She shook her head. "No. The most important thing is to always look after each other and to keep each other safe. Your parents knew that Voldemort was coming after them, and swore to each other that they would keep you boys as safe as they could. Because of their sacrifices, two very proud and very brilliant young men stand right in front of me and I couldn't tell you how much I love you both." She gave Harry and Neville a sad smile as they hung onto her every word. "I so wish that they could see you two today, ready for a new adventure! Please, stay out of trouble and I caution you to pick your friends wisely, as not everyone is as trustworthy as they appear to be."

Neville and Harry both nodded and wrapped their arms around their grandmother in a comforting embrace. They knew how hard this was for her. But they were determined to be outstanding pupils and make her proud.

"We love you gran," Neville said.

"Even though your hats scare us." Harry added.

Augusta chuckled despite the crack at her vulture hat. She glanced up at the large clock. The Hogwarts Express was due to leave in fifteen minutes. She quickly walked them through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and almost immediately they emerged on a platform bustling with children, witches, wizards, and animals. Neville and Harry looked around in amazement, taking everything in. The huge red steam engine that would take them to their new school was nothing short of breath taking. They hurried to get their trunks and their animal cages inside and safely tucked away in a compartment. They rushed to say goodbye to their gran once more.

Augusta offered last minutes tips and warnings while she tried in vain to flatten Harry's hair and make sure Neville's didn't look to flattened. Harry found himself half listening to her as he had noticed a very pretty, and bushy haired girl wringing her hands nervously as she spoke with a woman and man Harry assumed were her parents. Only when he felt Neville nudge him in his side did he refocus his thoughts to his grandmother, who at the moment was looking at him suspiciously.

"What were you staring at Harry?" his gran asked curiously.

Harry felt his face turn red and Neville snickered. "It's not what he was looking at gran, but rather who."

Harry felt his face grow even more red and nudged Neville back. Augusta looked amused. She wondered how long until she started receiving letters mentioning a certain witch. She also pretended not to notice the vicious stares she seemed to be attracting from a certain plump, red headed woman, who was holding the arm of a tearful red headed girl.

Fortunately, Harry was spared pointing out the pretty, bushy haired girl by the sudden rush of students to board the train. Quickly kissing their gran goodbye, Harry and Neville joined the que as well.

All too soon, the train began moving and Harry and Neville waved out of the window to their gran until the train rounded a corner and they could no longer see the platform. Harry and Neville made their way down the crowded train corridor until they found their own compartment. They shut the door and plopped down on the cushioned seats. Harry dug around in his trunk for some owl treats for his new snowy owl. "I think I'll name her Hedwig, Nev." Harry said, while poking the small treats through the bars of the cage. She hooted appreciatively. "What do you think?"

Neville tapped at the glass on the cage where his toad, named Trevor, sat staring back at him with a bored expression on his face. "Hedwig? It's definitely interesting. Where'd you come up with that?"

Harry shrugged. "A book."

There was a knock on the door and two boys poked their heads in. "Hi there!" one said. He had a very think Irish accent and a very animated personality. "Me name is Seamus Finnigan, this is my new best mate," he gestured to the dark skinned boy with very curly hair.

He gave a wave. "Dean Thomas,"

Harry and Neville smiled and returned their handshakes with enthusiasm; their first friends at Hogwarts! "I'm Neville Longbottom, and this is my godbrother, Harry Potter."

Seamus's eyes seemed to light up even more. "Well it's a great pleasure to meet you lot! Do you mind if we shared the compartment with you? There's hardly any room on this train." Neville and Harry quickly agreed and soon, the four boys had managed to stack the truck precariously in one corner.

"So where are you lot from?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Well, Seamus here is from Ireland obviously, and I'm from Surrey. Little Whinging actually. I'm the first wizard in my family," he said proudly. "My oldest brother has to go to Stonewall High, and I get to go to Hogwarts!"

"That's lucky for you!" Neville exclaimed. "Sorry for your brother though. What's Stonewall High?"

Dean shrugged. "It's a kind of school that only teenagers go to. They definitely don't learn magic like us."

The four laughed and chatted pleasantly for a while. They all eagerly jumped at the snack trolley that came around later on in the day and happily devoured the treats in a way that only boys can.

Very soon after they had gotten ridden of the the evidence of their snack fest, there was another knock on the door. This time a small auburn haired girl poked her head in. She seemed a little shy at talking to all the boys in the room but they all gave her small smiles and she spoke in a soft voice. "Um, do you think maybe my friend and I could sit in here for a little while? There were some kids saying mean things on the other end of the train and we wanted to move..."

Her voice trailed off at the end and Harry gave her a reassuring smile. "That would be great! There's plenty of room in here."

She gave a grateful smile and opened the door further to enter. She took a seat besides Dean and much to Harry's surprise, the bushy haired girl from the platform entered right behind her. Seamus shut the door for her, as her hands were occupied clutching a rather furry looking...thing to her chest. She smiled at them all.

"I'm Susan Bones," the auburn haired girl said, "and this is Hermione Granger."

Harry cursed himself for having a window seat. Instead of sitting next to him, Hermione took the only empty seat besides Neville.

Harry decided to take over introductions. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan."

The two girls smiled back pleasantly and Dean asked. "Er..Hermione? What exactly is that you're holding?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "Oh, this is Crookshanks. He's my cat. I would have grabbed his cage but I sort of forgot it in the compartment."

Harry's interest peaked. He always wanted a cat. He got up and extended a hand to pet the cat. "Hello Crookshanks-"

As soon as Harry's fingers made contact with the cat's fur, Crookshanks jumped out of Hermione's arms and pounced on Harry, claws out. He screamed as he felt the cat's claws scrape against his skin. The remaining, unscathed occupants rushed to try and get the ferocious cat off of Harry, but that just seemed to anger him more.

"HERMIONE YOU'RE CAT IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Harry flung himself around trying to throw the cat off but he hung on for dear life.

The compartment was a mixture of laughter and screams as Dean and Susan each grabbed Crookshank's front paws while Hermione grabbed the back ones. One Susan's count of three, they each pulled out the cat's paws and swung him in the opposite direction. Neville ducked as the cat would have surely attached himself to his face. Crookshanks flew over Neville's head and knocked into Trevor's cage. The toad seized the opportunity of freedom and bounded out quickly. Crookshanks hissed madly and tried to go after the toad.

"Don't step on Trevor!" Neville cried. Seamus, Susan and Hermione jumped onto the seat while Harry perched awkwardly on the tower of trunks. There were two metal bars that ran parallel under the shelf and Dean made use of his excellent monkey bar climbing skills to attach himself to them. Neville watched in horror as Trevor hopped for dear life from Crookshanks. Each time Neville went to grab the toad, he would only slip out of his reach.

Neville dived to the ground with his hands outstretched to catch the toad but his hopes sank as the door suddenly burst open and Trevor bounded out of view. Seamus jumped from the seat and managed to capture Crookshanks beneath him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The bedlam in the compartment seemed to cease as six pairs of eyes turned to the red haired boy with horned rimmed glasses. They all noted the official looking badge on his Hogwarts robes.

When no one spoke, the boy cleared his throat. "A group of third years next door reported an excessive amount of noise coming from this compartment and as a Hogwarts prefect, I demand that someone explain what is going on this instant."

That that demand, everyone began talking at once. Percy was only hearing snatches of what they were saying but phrases like "Demented cat", "Harry Potter", "Evil feline out for blood", and "Toad fearing for his life" especially jumped at him. He held up his hand and the talking ceased immediately.

"Is everything alright in here?" They turned their attention to the other person who had shown up, an older student also wearing robes but with a different badge.

Percy visibly turned his nose up at the other boy. "I don't see why you're here, Wood."

Wood seemed to ignore the contempt in Percy's voice and stepped into the cabin. He offered Neville a hand up. "I'm Oliver Wood." He introduced himself. He offered a hand to Susan and Hermione and they gratefully accepted, jumping down from the seats. Neville brushed his pants off. Seamus remained on the floor, though, restraining a very foul tempered cat.

Oliver winced when Crookshanks gave a particularly vicious hiss. "You might wanna get that cat in a cage." He took one look at the angry scratches on Seamus and Harry. "And you two might want to get something on those scratches. Could get infected before you reach Madam Pomphrey."

Once again Hermione blushed.

Percy cleared his throat again, a furious look on his face. "Thank you Wood. I think that will be all of your suggestions. Please return to your compartment while I sort out this mess."

Oliver shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll see you guys around, I guess. Take care of that cat!" he called, as he left them.

Percy rounded on them. "Now, at Hogwarts this sort of tomfoolery will not be tolerated so I suggest you put these animals away, get changed into your robes and perhaps act like civilized students."

"But we didn't-"

Dean was cut off by Percy holding his hand up again. "I don't care."

Harry shrugged. "It's alright guys. Let's just find Trevor and get Crookshanks in a cage."

Percy looked up at the dark haired boy perched on the trunks and his eyes immediately noticed the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. "Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. And you are?" he had not failed to notice that Percy had yet to introduce himself.

Percy turned red. "Oh yes, I'm Percy Weasley, fifth year Gryffindor and prefect."

Seamus scoffed. "You're in Gryffindor?" he struggled against the miffed cat.

Percy looked at him indignantly. "Yes, I am. The Sorting Hat felt that I had qualities worthy of one wishing to be in the house of Godric Gryffindor." he turned back to Harry, instantly softening. "It's truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance Harry. My mother has always been very keen to meet you."

Susan rolled her eyes.

Percy quickly returned to his prefect mode and clapped his hands. "Well, we'll be arriving shortly. You should all get changed into your robes." and with a final last look at Harry, he turned on his heel and left.

"He seems cheerful." Dean snorted. Hermione let out a nervous giggle and went to carefully retrieve Crookshanks from Seamus.

**o0o0o0o**

**So, I think I'm going to leave this chapter here. I deliberately left out Ron because, like all the red heads, he has to have some sort of entrance. **

**I also probably made Amelia Bones DMLE earlier than she was in the books, but it fits better with the story I think. I really don't think Crouch would have done anything if Augusta would have come to him about Dumbledore. **

**Really hoped you all enjoyed it, and thanks again for the reviews this story has gotten already. **

**Thank you, and love to you all. **

**~Spanish Surprise.**


End file.
